User talk:GeneralOwnage55
Hello, GeneralOwnage55. Thank you for your to the Ellis/Quotes page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 18:41, January 25, 2010 RE:Admins Hi there! I saw your message on Jo's page asking of the admins here. I, being one of them, can answer that for you! :D You can find the list of administrators here. Jo and I are the most frequent contributors, with Stigma-231 a little less, and the other two are here once in a blue moon. If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask. ;) Also, I saw you were also contacting Jo on the BioShock wiki. Desperate to meet 'er are we, laddie? ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I see.. Also if you've seen my page on the BioShock wiki, you'll know that I'm not as awesome there as I am here. xD Different wiki, different Five Dog. Only here am I "Five Dog the God". ;) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 19:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, yay! In which case you will always be protected by Five Dog! ::Oh, and if you want, I can add you to the board at the bottom of my page with the other 13 users. :3 --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 19:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Steam Nope. Sorry, bud. I've got it on Xbox 360, plus my computer won't run Steam, no two ways about it.. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 20:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template Well firstly, what kind of thing would you like on your template, my friend? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've given you your own subpage template, here. To use it on your page, simply type: : :I've given you the same box as I have with different text and a different picture. The red colour might be a little bright for the picture with it, so if you want me to change anything, the background, the colour, the picture. You name it, I can change it. ;) Also if you want a different picture, perhaps you can find something on Google images and link me? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 22:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, um, not to be an annoyance or anything, but for your Male userbox, do you mind not using my "Five Dog" image? Because, there's already a male userbox for everyone to use, anyway. So do you mind using that one instead, please? Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 19:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steam userpage link You know you had me on your list for a about a day, then when you talked to me, you deleted me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, you were the one that was confused. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pokemon Yup! Put that up the other day. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :You can find them here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Passing Promo Ro says she hates stairs and Francis agrees.Hey? - Bling1907 Re: Hate...um...message? I already did so about 3 minutes ago because he vandalized the Common Infected page with obscene and racist comments. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Special Tier? No, it still qualifies as a melee according to Steam stats. It'd be special tier if it took the place of the primary weapon. But it replaces pistols and blunt/bladed melee weapons. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) derp. ah. new fandangled wikis! thanks for the tip man! DisMEMBAH 20:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Don't worry, I took care of him. DeathBlade182 16:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Multiple strains of the virus You cannot automatically assume that there are multiple strains when it comes to any sort of pathogen. Yes there are extreme differences between common and special infected but that could be due to a number of things of which includes, but not limited to, multiple strains of the virus. I have advanced degrees in biochemistry and biological sciences and conduct molecular biomedical research for a living. I'm not just blowin smoke outta my ass here, what i'm saying is true. To say that the Boomer is reacting to "it's strain" gives the incorrect notion that it is a confirmed fact that there are multiple strains. It's not confirmed and just to counter your arguement, a single strain of a virus can react differently per person. Those differences can be anything from minor to extreme. RE: Wtf Well actually, I like to do random quotes or spontaneous lines for my summary if I don't see anything important to say. It's fun, really. *ahem* So uhh, yeah. ^^; --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC)